


Shameless Declaration

by wakeupstiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern AU, barista raven, business man roan, coffee shop AU, dislike at first sight, raven is thirsty and roan is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Raven purposefully misspells the sexy, obnoxious business man’s name on his coffee cup and the one time Roan calls her out on it.</p><p>or the ice mechanic coffee shop au you didn't know you needed ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by those coffee shop prompts going around on tumblr idk i tried to find them but i couldn't oops but you probably know what im talking about

The first time he came into Monroe’s Mugs, he was wearing a dark grey suit and had several braids in his shoulder length brown hair. His cell phone was glued to his ear and he was speaking in a language Raven had never heard before—she would remember a face and a _body_ like that for sure. She assumed he was some type of business man because of how expensive he looked; his tie probably cost more than her apartment. Whatever his status she didn’t care; he was a dick. She didn’t know him. Didn’t have to know him. His demeanor said it all: Rich White Man in Position of Power (And Most Likely a Misogynistic Dick).

“What can I get you?” She asked boredly. The happy greeting she was drilled to keep long forgotten because what did it really matter? It wasn’t like he was paying attention to her in the first place.

“Venti Caramel Macchiato, two shots of espresso, extra whipped cream, soy milk, and cinnamon on top.” He said without looking at her, then went back to whomever he was talking to on the phone. His brows were furrowed and his lips were curled in a way that suggested he was not happy about what the other person was saying.

Whatever. She didn’t care. She punched in the order, called it back to Harper, and then said, “Name.”

“Roan.” He muttered, turning his back to her as he continued his conversation.

Raven rolled her dark eyes, wrote _Rome_ on the cup and then passed it to Harper. He moved down the line as soon as someone else came in. Though she was taking another other, Raven made it a point to watch as he took his cup, scowled at the name written on it in loopy writing, then exited the shop without another word.

“You’re going to get fired.” Harper muttered to her after all their customers were gone.

Raven shrugged, gave her friend a grin. “Your wife loves me too much.”

Harper rolled her eyes, smiled, said nothing because she knew it was true; customers had complained about Raven before, but Monroe’s Mugs was an independently owned coffee shop and there was no way Raven would get fired for bringing the sass and entertainment to the place. The regular customers appreciated it. So did her friends she worked with.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time he came into Monroe’s Mugs, he was wearing a dark navy suit and his hair was back in a bun, the little braids visible against his brown locks. Scruff shadowed his jaw and the top buttons of his white dress shirt were undone, not that Raven was staring because _he’s a dick, Harper, shut up._ But then there’s the whole _You don’t even know him, Raven, get a grip._ Yeah, well, _I don’t have to know him to know that he’s a dick, sweetheart._ And that had been the end of the headache inducing conversation.

He was on the phone again as he came up to the counter, his voice low and raspy like he had a sore throat—only _hot._ Not that Raven was paying attention, because she absolutely was not, thank you very much.

“What can I get you?” She asked without looking up at him, popped her gum annoyingly.

“No—No! Absolutely not— _no!_ ” He barked into the phone, catching Raven’s attention. She tried to hone in on the voice on the other end of the line, but she couldn’t hear what they were saying, only that it was a woman and she seemed _pissed._ A thousand scenarios raced through her mind as to what they could be fighting about, some more creative than others. The man turned and leaned his back on the counter, kept his voice low as he continued to fight with the unknown female.

Raven huffed a sigh, crossed her arms and waited for him to finish. Three minutes passed and luckily no customers came in because he was still getting nowhere on the phone. Finally, she tapped him on the shoulder. He spun towards her, snapped, “What?”

The woman narrowed her eyes. “What do you want to drink?” She asked in a less than customer-friendly-tone.

“Oh,” His eyes widened slightly and a look of regret flashed over his face, though it was gone seconds later. “Venti Chai Tea latte with honey, soy milk, and a little whipped cream on the top.”

The brunette picked up a cup and marker. “Name.” Though she knew it from before; she’d always remember the name of a pretty face like that, whether he was a dick or not.

“Roan.” He answered and then moved down the counter to wait for his drink.

Raven nodded mockingly, made faces behind his back as she wrote _Rockyroad_ on the cup and passed it to Harper, who sniggered a laugh and made the order. He left several minutes later, glaring bitterly at his cup as he exited the door.

“He hates you.” Harper laughed.

The dark skinned woman shrugged. “Not my problem.”

 

* * *

 

The third time he came into Monroe’s Mugs, it was three in the morning and she’d been working since three p.m. the previous day. She was taking on more hours because Harper was having her baby and of course Monroe would be with her, and Monty and Miller were on their honey moon. No one else worked at the café except for the five of them, and applications were not coming in, so Raven took it upon herself to save the day—or night, whatever.

He was wearing tight dark jeans and a half buttoned down black shirt, the collar flared out like a preppy high school kid, only he made it look good and she tried to not think about it. His hair was a mess, his pretty blue eyes were bloodshot, and he looked dead as hell. Much like how Raven felt. Luckily she didn’t have school for the next three days.

“What can I get you?” She asked through a yawn, wanting nothing more than to crawl under the counter and go to sleep.

“Just…like a cup of espresso.” He grumbled, propping his elbows up on the counter and hanging his head between them.

She cocked an eyebrow but complied. “Rough night?”

“Office party.” He muttered, holding his head up and running his hands through his hair. Even with the light sheen of sweat on his face he was beautiful. God, how could someone be _that_ attractive? It pissed her off.

“Fun.” She wrote his name on the cup even though he was the only one in the shop--out of habit—and passed it to him as he slipped her a five dollar bill, plus seven ones as a tip. “Don’t fall asleep in the middle of the road.” She called as he waved back to her and then exited the store.

It was five minutes later that she realized she’d written _Rodeo_ on the cup. She giggled to herself as sleep deprivation kicked in more. She hadn’t even meant to misspell his name that time. She was pretty sure he didn’t notice, though, because he was just as out of it as she was.

 

* * *

 

 

The fourth time he came into Monroe’s Mugs, it was another business day and he was wearing a light grey suit, dark blue tie, and had probably a dozen braids in his ever growing hair. His beard was growing and she tried to not stare at him as he walked to the counter because _goddamn_ did he do _things_ to her.

She noticed that when he came up to the counter his eyes were blood shot, but it was different than the last time she saw him; last time it was obviously because he was drunk, this time…with the red nose and puffy eyes it was because he’d been crying.

“What can I get you?” She routinely asked.

He opened his mouth to give his order, but stopped when his phone rang. He let out a low growl, fished his phone out of his suit pocket, and rolled his eyes when he saw who it was. “Sorry,” He sighed to Raven, then walked to the other side of the store and took the call.

“What was that about?” Monty asked as he walked up beside the woman, pretending the clean the counter so that he looked busy.

Raven shrugged. “No idea. Looked like he’d been crying, though.” For some reason a deep protectiveness swept through her and she wanted to give whoever was making Roan upset a piece of her mind—and fist. But that was crazy because she didn’t know him and he didn’t know her and _that was just crazy._

“Maybe it’s because of the woman he was talking to before.” He suggested. Raven shrugged again and felt her cheeks grow a little pink; she’d undoubtedly talked about him to her friends. He was hot, okay, and she appreciated hot people. And maybe she didn’t think he was too much of an asshole, after all, and maybe she liked him, but she didn’t fucking _know him._ All of that made her sound like a stalker, she knew, and she wasn’t proud of that. But the man was intriguing; he gave off that mysterious vibe that made her want to know more.

He was back at the counter in ten minutes, massaging his temples and slipping his phone back in his pocket. “Sorry about that.” He mumbled, his raspy voice threatening to crack.

Raven gave him a small smile. “It’s fine.”

He returned the smile, and she noticed that it was beautiful. _God_ what wasn’t beautiful about this man? Probably nothing.

“Could I get a tall hot chocolate with three shots of espresso and caramel sauce?” He asked, groaning in frustration when his phone buzzed in his pocket again. He ignored it this time, though.

“Sure.” She punched in the order. “Name.” She tried to bite back a sly smile. She knew his name by now, and she was pretty sure he knew that she knew his name, too. But the game was just too much fun.

“Roan.” He answered with slight amusement.

She wrote _Rowboat_ on the cup and then prepared his order. He gave her the exact amount for the drink and then put a fifty in the tip jar and left before she could notice.

“Did he just leave a fifty?” Monty gaped.

Raven’s eyes grew wide. “Did he?” She reached into the jar and pulled out the only bill that was in there, and sure enough it was a fifty. “Well I’ll be damned.” She gasped softly. Her heart fluttered and for some reason she didn’t hate it.

 

* * *

 

 

The fifth time he came into Monroe’s Mugs, he was wearing sweat pants and a muscle shirt and _good god holy hot damn sweet baby JESUS_ did he have muscles. And Raven was pretty sure he wasn’t wearing underwear, either, because when she looked down she saw the faint outline of something large and _fuck_ she should not be having those thoughts about a stranger, none the less at work when she wouldn’t be able to _do_ anything about it.

It was ten p.m. and way too late for a jog, in her opinion, but then again the most physical work she did was go up and down the stairs to her school’s library (and have sex, but, whatever), so what did she know?

She noticed that his hair was up in a high pony tail and sweat poured down his body, causing the shirt to stick to his _godly_ figure, showing off every dip and curve of muscle. She wondered what it would be like if she ran—

 _Oh for fuck’s sake, Raven, stop!_ She screamed at herself, shaking her head furiously, hoping those thoughts would disappear from her head. But when he stepped up to the counter and looked down at her, their eyes locking, more sexy thoughts flowed through her tainted mind.

He arched an eyebrow, waiting for her to ask what he wanted. Raven cleared her throat, looked down at the cash register, ignored the looks Miller and Monroe were giving her, and asked, her voice paper dry, “What can I get you?”

Though she didn’t look at him she could practically hear the smirk in his tone. “A Grande strawberry pomegranate smoothie with extra whipped cream, please.”

She nodded, still not looking up at him. “Name.”

“Roan.” He answered as he always did.

She wrote _Railroad_ out of habit of never using his real name and then jammed the cup into Miller’s arms. Roan slipped her his card and she ran it, still not meeting his ice blue gaze. She passed it back and then pretended to check the money in the register so that they wouldn’t have to say anything else to each other. He stood in front of her for a few seconds, then sighed and walked to the end of the counter, got his drink, and walked out.

She could have sworn his sigh was that of disappointment and she had no idea why.

“Close your mouth, Reyes, your thirst is showing.” Miller taunted in her ear. She shot her head up at him and gave him a deadly glare.

Monroe came up beside her and smirked. “I think she’s drooling.”

“She’s definitely drooling.” Miller nodded in agreement.

Raven’s blush grew deeper. “Fuck you both.” She mumbled, ignoring their suggestive gestures.

“Oh, you definitely want to fuck, but it’s not us.” Miller laughed.

Monroe wiggled her eyebrows, bumped her hip against Raven’s. “It’s Mr. Business Dick.”

“She definitely wants his dick.” Miller continued.

“You can see the lust in her eyes.” Monroe added.

Raven smacked them both in the arm, continued to glare at them though it held little conviction because _they weren’t wrong._ “I’m quitting.” She stated.

Monroe rolled her eyes at her overdramatic friend. “You are not.”

“Then you wouldn’t be able to see Mr. Beautiful anymore.” Miller sighed dreamily, patting her shoulder, and then taking the register as another customer walked in.

And what a damn tragedy that would be, to never be graced with his presents again.

 

* * *

 

 

The sixth time he came into Monroe’s Mugs, he was dressed in regular clothes; light blue jeans and a white t-shirt, but somehow he still managed to look like he’d just walked off a fashion runway.

 _"Rhonda?”_ He questioned with cocked eyebrows and an amused smile on his face as he read the name she’d put on his cup.

Raven’s face began to heat, but she looked at him as she spoke, “I don’t know, you look like a Rhonda to me.” She shrugged innocently, wondering what made him stay at the counter and talk to her this time. Maybe he’d gotten fed up with all the ridiculous names she’d been writing on his cups.

“How long can you keep this up?” He questioned curiously, taking a sip of his hot drink and humming in approval.

“I have a few more in mind.” She answered with a smirk.

“What made you want to do this?” He moved down the counter as another customer came in and Harper pushed her out of the way so that she could take over register. Raven made a mental note to thank the woman later for the save.

Raven shrugged a shoulder, flipped her long hair over her shoulder and wanted to immediately slap herself afterwards. She was not the type to do the systematic hair flip, but _goddamn_ talking to him made her giddy—like how she felt when she had her first crush in school. It’d been a while since she felt that, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t like it. “At first I did it out of spite and then I just kept doing it to see if you would notice.” She explained simply.

“That’s very unprofessional of you.” He teased, his blue eyes never wavering from hers.

“Yeah, well, you finally noticed, didn’t you?” She asked coyly.

His lips quirked up in a half smirk. “I noticed the first time you did it.”

“I would have stopped if you asked.” She offered.

He laughed and her heart fluttered. “No you wouldn’t have.”

Raven shook her head. “No, I wouldn’t have.” She admitted freely with a mischievous grin.

He leaned across the counter and she didn’t step back despite how close they were now. “So you did it out of spite?” He wondered, his brows furrowed slightly. “I don’t think I’ve ever met you until coming into this coffee shop.”

“Oh, you didn’t.” The woman shrugged aloofly. “But the first time you walked through that door you just pissed me off.” She could see Miller hold his hand over his mouth to contain a giggle and Monty’s eyes grow wide at her shameless declaration. Harper just stood stoically at the register, taking orders as they came, though Raven knew she was just as amused as the rest of her friends by the whole situation.

“Wow, didn’t know I had that effect on people.”

“It’s probably just me.”

His face was just a inches from hers now and she had no idea how they’d gotten that close. Her head buzzed but she tried to keep her composure. “Do I still piss you off?” He asked, his breath hot on her cheek, a playful smirk on his face.

She stumbled for words, had to actually plan them out in her head so that when she spoke she wouldn’t sound like a brainless idiot. She shook her head slowly, mumbled, “Not so much.”

Roan leaned back and Raven tried to control the disappointment in her eyes. “How about dinner?”

“I eat dinner.” She said dumbly, hating herself afterwards. She cringed and that time Miller didn’t hide his giggle. She was going to kill him.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. “I would hope so.” He said seriously, then plucked the pen from Raven’s apron pocket and began scribbling numbers down on the scrap of paper.

He handed her the paper and suddenly she got it. “You mean dinner with you.” She stated, her eyes slightly wide with excitement and hopefulness.

Roan nodded. “That’s exactly what I mean.”

“Uh…yeah, okay.” A wide smile spread across her face, the butterflies in her chest and stomach ever growing.

“When is good for you?”

“…Tonight?” She asked slowly, wondering if it was too soon.

He nodded. “When do you get off?”

“Seven.”

“Then I will see you at seven.” He gave her a smile, a wave, and then exited the shop, leaving her standing at the end of the counter with a stupid happy smile on her face and mad fluttering in her stomach, chest, and head.

“What just happened?” Harper asked, leaving the register to come stand beside her dumbfounded friend.

“I eat dinner.” Raven said dreamily, clutching the paper with Roan’s number in her hand.

“Huh?” The girl propped her hands on her hips, confused.

“What?” The brunette looked at her, then shook her head, trying to clear the fuzziness, elaborated, “He asked me out to dinner.”

Harper grinned. “Sweet.”

“Someone’s getting laid tonight.” Monroe sang as she walked past the two of them, winking at Raven. She gave Miller and Monty high fives as she passed them.

The smile faded from Raven’s face. “I hate all of you.” She scowled.

Monty shrugged, not taking her words seriously. “At least the disgusting pining is over.”

“Yes, thank god.” Miller agreed.

“Leave me alone.” Raven muttered, shoving the paper in her apron pocket and then getting back to work. For the rest of the day she couldn’t stop thinking about the date she would be having that night with the man she had hate-at-first-sight for. It kept her smiling through the day and on into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> you guys have no idea how much fun this was to write omg


End file.
